1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to efficient gas burners burning natural gas, and propane gaseous fuels. More particularly, the present invention relates to an efficient gas burner system for burning gaseous fuels in a manner that produces colored decorative flames and decorative embers which simulate wood burning.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gas burner systems for gas logs are known. In our U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,162, a gas log burner system is shown and described which produces decorative flames that are directed between ceramic gas logs in a manner which does not cool the flames and produce excessive soot and carbon monoxide. This patent also shows and describes a gas burner for producing glowing embers with a high efficiency clean burner system. This glowing ember burner system is known to produce a line of flames having very shallow depth but not a bed of coals effect.
It would be desirable to provide a burner system that combines a bed of coals or embers effect with flames of different lengths and means for coloring the flames and the bed of coals or embers.